


dancing with the dead

by foreverobessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Crying, Grieving Castiel, Hurt, M/M, Sadness, Set After Season 15, not on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Castiel just can’t stop seeing Dean Winchester, even in death.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	dancing with the dead

**Author's Note:**

> ok tHIS IS HEAVILY AND I MESN HEAVILY BASED OFF OF faces to the moonlight by capriciouslouis. It’s seriously good it is a MASTERS PIECE, Its amazing. Also this is only my second time at attempting to write spn fanfic so hope y’all enjoy <3

“You’ve got to stop coming here, Cas.” The voice was deep, and scratchy. “This isn’t healthy.”

Cas hadn’t been healthy for a long time, he looked over the stars sparkling in the twilight sky, and the dead grass and stones of Stull Cemetery. “I’m coming here to remember the good times, before you used to yell at me all the time.” The memories were bitter, Dean kicking him out of the bunker as a human, him rebelling, being hunted, all for Dean and nothing in return. 

He saw Dean in the corner of his eyes, his apple green eyes rich with color, so different from when he had seen them last, full and lifeless. “I call bullshit,” Dean walked up beside him, placing a hand on the small of Castiel’s back. The hand felt warm, and familiar.

“Dean, you should go.” Cas said, turning away from the taller man. Castiel knew he would do anything for Dean, anything Dean asked of him. 

“10/10 acting, you should get an Oscar.” Dean grinned, Cas wasn’t facing him but he knew Dean was smiling. “You come here to remember the simple times, when it was just Lucifer, and when we had first fallen in love for each other.” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ waist, and made him meet green eyes,vibrant with color. “Dance with me.” 

Castiel could feel himself start to protest, push away from Dean. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist, and put himself so he was whispering into Cas’ ear. “Come on Cas, humor me.” 

Castiel let Dean move them into a gentle sway, just a movement of their bodies. Dean’s hands were so warm, they were so real. “T-This has got to stop, Dean.” 

“You just come looking for me, Cas.” Dean hummed, pressing his mouth against his temple, his lips brushing over it. “Even around Sam, you see me. That makes you wonder, after all this time are you going crazy? Did you finally break?”

“I mean come on, Cas.” Dean said, meeting Castiel’s blue eyes. “I’ve been dead for a year now, Chuck’s gone so now one is messing with you, your going crazy. So you come to this old cemetery to remember me, to remember who I was.” Castiel closed his eyes to imprint the feeling of Dean’s warm hands on his body.

“You’re not real.” Cas said, his voice breaking. “You died. I saw your body, Dean. I’m the one who carried it out, I’m the one who had to burn your body—“ Castiel stopped, to regain himself, he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes, and he wiped them away. 

Dean waited till he regained his composure, “You need to stop doing this to yourself, angel. It’s not going to end well for you, you need to take care of yourself, and forget about me.”

Castiel’s head whipped up, and met Dean’s green eyes. “Forget you? Dean Winchester, the righteous man, Micheal’s Sword, former Knight of Hell, and the man who’s saved the world over and over again? There is no forgetting you, Dean Winchester.” 

“You have to do it Cas, this?” Dean put his hands off of Cas, jestering around, and immediately he missed his touch. “Coming to this creepy old cemetery just to remember me? Just to remember what it was like to be in love with someone who was alive? Cas, I’m sorry but this time you can’t bring me back.”

Cas felt hot tears on his face, “Don’t you think I know that Dean? Chuck’s dead! Amara’s gone. Billie wouldn’t help us, Lucifer, Micheal, and Raphael are dead. Gabriel is gods know where, Jack has tried, and Sam… he’s tried everything.”

Castiel turned around, putting his back to Dean and taking heavy breaths in. Cas feels Dean wrap his arms around him, and squeeze them tightly around him, “You have to get over me, Cas. I was a deadbeat hunter alive, and now I’m just dead.”

“You don’t get it, Dean.” Castiel turned to face him, his face wet with tears and cheeks flushed. “There is no getting over you, Dean Winchester.”

“You have to,” Dean softly smiled, going over to cup his cheek. “Your so much stronger than me, you’ll get over this. I don’t regret anything I did for you, I don’t regret dying for you, Cas.”

“You shouldn’t have done it,” Castiel said, he felt tears slide down his face again. “You should’ve left me, to die. I’ve had such a long life, I’ve lived for centuries. I’ve lived since the dawn of time, Dean, and you’ve only lived about four decades.”

Dean brushed the tears off with his thumb, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll never regret what I did, Cas. Everything I did for you, I’ll never regret it. I love you.” Dean started to lean in, and Cas closed his eyes. He expected to feel warm, plush lips press against his own but he felt nothing. 

Castiel opened his eyes, and he was left alone in a cemetery, surrounded by the stars, the memories of this place, and the cold, biting wind caressing his cheek just like Dean was.


End file.
